New unnamed ben 10 fanfiction series.
The new unnamed ben 10 fanfiction series is ben 10 fanfiction made by the user under Ahnk117 and a anomynas user for ben 10 fanfiction. As of today it is clearly unnamed as the discription implys as Ahnk117 does not have a good name for it yet or can,t think of one, how ever he thought of names such ben 10 alien beyond, ben 10 universe extended, ben 10 advendger beyond alien, or ben 10 supra force. yet Ahnk117 still can not make up his mind as of yet but for now he wants the people of ben 10 fanfiction wiki to make votes on witch name is the best before he changes his mind. As of yet the fanfiction will feature some new things in its matirial. It will have ben tenysson as the main charector. ben tenysson will be 20 years old in this fanfiction and already upgraded with azmuth's unnamed 3rd generation omnitrix (assuming that the ultimatrix has already met it's demise and azmuth sort of trusted ben with his 3rd generation omnitrix.) plus like goku in dragon ball gt he becomes a kid again aproximently 10 years old again through the remainder of the series. the unnamed 3rd gen omnitrix is just going to be called the 3rd_omnitrix in the fanfiction series since it is unknown exactly what its offiacial named is going to be or if its just going to be called the 3rd_omnitrix connollicly yet time may tell. In this series ben tenysson enters a diffent univurse and is there for the remainder of the series it also features crossovers and ben can still use his 3rd_omnitrix to get new DNA samples from these new alien's that are present anyway and can still use them even in his native dimension, the fictional universe is more set in the universe of Ahnk117's unnamed cartoon. julie yamomoto is going to be present in the series. gwen and kevin are not going to present in this fanfiction. there are copyrights of aliens from different multimedia that ben turns into, the resson for this Ahnk says is to give people an idea if copyrights didn't apply to make people picture what it would have been like if ben could turn into other aliens from other multimedia that he was not familier with, sort of like a what if type of deal. aliens from dragon ball Z and gt along with metroid are included to sort of make that hypothetical what if ben turned into this? idea imply more that the fanfiction series is going for partially but those ideas will avalible later in the series so for now Ahnk is going to stick with his own aliens mostly, which the series mostly features ben turning into as Ahnk confirmed. ben will almost not use his cannon aliens through out the most of the series because 1 its like an expansion 2 the aliens ben will encounter are powerful enough to make rivelry with the powerful dbz and dbgt characters(though assuming there leval of power or to make it easier power levals varify greatly as some are more powerful than others and other maybe weaker depending on a lot of things) and are even overpowered like them interestingly enough all of these aliens(that are not copyrighted) are from Ahnk's old cartoon that he made up when he was 12 years old a cartoon that has a lot of detail, humor, good story and was based on his favorite chartoons and videos games that he still love even till today one of the being most of all invader zim is what his cartoon was more inspired by other's include games like megaman, crash bandicoot, mario, spyro, and rayman and other cartoons like ben 10 and dragonball and dbz plus gt plus even inspired by science magezines he use to read like populer science or scientific american mainly for the articles on advance high tech and search exo solor planets and hypothosis in extraterrestial live witch gave him a lot of ideas on aliens, alien technology, and alien language's and sivilazations. the rest is mostly it's own thing with no inspiration from anything else he says making it more original however still more like invader zim but with a more detailed better looking more livilry fanciry slight anima'ish prettier less dark looking more jazzier lookin art style that is similer to invader zim like style(since thats kinda how he draws) but very uniqe to it and comepletely different.he is still working on the cartoon he plans on making it an online cartoon that he might host on vimeo one day, he even confirms that all the original aliens on this piece of fan fiction are all alien species he made up for his cartoon that he came up with when he was 12 and is still working on it, he even says most characters in there are going to highly overpowered there like most dbz or dbgt characters but with different powers and abillty's and he isn't all ways going to make them seem like it all the time, so ben will oftenly turn into aliens that are from Ahnk's unnamed cartoon which going to be the original alien noncopyrighted species ben will not use aliens from the cannon series as Ahnk117 says they are useless were ben is going as in not powerful enough to fight the aliens that Ahnk's cooked up and 3 its sort of like a ben start all over again type of thing since he gets new aliens that he turns into. All of these species were not originally from codon streams alien DNA data base as Ahnk117 confirms they were manually sampled for there mystirous DNA with the 3rd_omnitrix mostly against ben's will any way. he is suppose to get 2000 more new aliens in this fanfiction. this fanfiction is suppose to be little bit like the original ben 10 but with some more twist to it. there are going to be new villens, the fan fiction is also suppose to be like what he thought fourth ben 10 series might be a little bit like but. there will be more news about the series later once the other things are taken cared of Ahnk117 even plans to make this fanfiction very good and detailed with a lot of creativity as if it were like doing the official ben 10 series, he even plans to make amazing comic strips for it and post on art hosting sites and possibly when hes skilled enough make animated shorts and some online episodes(aproximently 39-43 minutes long) of the fanfiction as well every once in a wi'll and even show some of the video on this site. Right now for the series it still has a lot of plans for it for it to become the best ben 10 fan fiction ever he hopes curantly there are now 49 new fan made ben 10 aliens made by the user Ahnk117 that he is still developing and designing with passion at the moment even he also says that he made up more alien but cant think of names for them and is still trying to not forget and designing as well, he thinks he made more that 100 new fan made ben 10 aliens for his fan fiction, just 49 for now that will ben displayed, he even needs a lot of help with other things that he will get to later but for now he is working on a lot things and ideas. there will still be ultimate forms like in ultimate alien. some of the aliens will even have super forms like in dragonball Z(though different from super saiyan and each super form being different in some way shape or form or so he thinks) No it is not going to be like dbz though there are going to be a lot of easter eggs. The fanfiction is meant for entertainmet only no doubt. they,re are some new aliens confirmed for this fanfiction aliens they are. ! scope="col"| |- |Fake ripjaws | |- |plantserratops | |} this fanfiction will feature new ben 10 fan aliens sooner or later. there should several more aliens coming later, and they are all going to be good and cool alien as well, even states that its most likely not what you all might be thinking of some of them he presume's so he wants you to wait for the new fan aliens once he succesfully finish's at least one of them and confirmed there power's he doesn't want anybody to use any of his aliens until they are designed posted online and have there power's confirmed, or at least the one that is finished can be used by other user's of ben 10 fanfiction wiki. He hope's the fanfiction becomes of many people's interest. Others can only alien's that are comepleted or other wise no go because the other user's don't know what these alien's look like or what they,re powers are yet. Category:Series